


Long-Distance Swinging

by SueDeeNimh



Series: SPN Masquerade 2018 Fills [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal, Chair Bondage, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fisting, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Truth or Dare, Vampire Roleplay, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDeeNimh/pseuds/SueDeeNimh
Summary: Jensen didn't know Danneel & Jared had had a brief, but apparently scorching hot, fling. Once he finds out, he can't stop thinking about it.Convincing them to get together again might not be sensible, but it turns out to beenormousfun.





	1. Exciting Sins of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> I grabbed a _lot_ of different prompts to work into this fic as it grew and kept growing. I ran out of time to write all the J2DG I wanted before Masquerade closed, so Chapter Four is new, never-posted-before, and there will be a Chapter Five, although it might be a few months. Each chapter can be read on its own, if desired—no cliffhangers. 
> 
> Huge thanks to BlindSwanDive for volunteering to beta all my Masquerade words! I’m so glad we started talking to each other in all this anonymous free-for-all. The vampire play’s for you, darling!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jensen/Danneel/Jared  
> What Jensen didn't know that was before he had met either of them Danneel & Jared had a brief but apparently scorching hot fling...once he finds out, he can't stop thinking about it. Now if he could only convince them that it needed to happen again, but this time it'll include him.

“No way,” Jensen said, half laughing in disbelief. “All this time, and I’ve never heard a thing about it?”

“We kept it quiet,” Danneel said, blushing. “At first it was embarrassing because there wasn’t any, like, respectable dating about it -- it was pure sexual attraction, and we banged like bunnies, but it was never anything more. And then after we stopped -- it was almost like it never happened. Kinda surreal to think about it.”

Jensen tried to rearrange himself around this new information. He kept getting stuck on “...pure sexual attraction…” and then when he tried to process beyond that, his brain was going “...banged like bunnies, banged like bunnies…” on a loop until he rebooted the whole conversation. And then got stuck all over again.

“Jensen?” Danneel was looking concerned, because he’d been staring blankly for too long. “Are you okay? Oh god, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told you.”

“No! No, I’m glad you did,” Jensen said automatically. “I just…” his brain tried to fritz out again as soon as he brought it back near the topic. “...Sexual attraction?” he finished helplessly.

Danneel, being the love of his life, took pity on him. “It was a long time ago, honey. I’d practically forgotten about it.” And she kissed him, and took his hand. “My sexual attraction is almost all for you now.”

“Almost?” Jensen yelped, and got treated to a thoughtful analysis of the current most popular movie stars’ relative physical merits.

It was a graceful change of subject, and Jensen could have left it there and never brought it up again.

He could have.

* * *

The problem was that he knew them both so well. He’d never had sex with Jared, but they’d joked and danced around the subject for the entire decade-plus they’d known each other. He made out with Jared every now and then, usually to get a reaction out of whoever happened to be standing around looking bored. Boredom wasn’t allowed on their set.

And it was -- great. Comfortable, easy, a little frisson of interest that would have kept them going for a while if they didn’t usually have to stop goofing off and get back to work, and give crap to whoever was standing there with their hands over their eyes, or their phones out recording, depending on the person.

So he knew Jared. And now that he was imagining Jared having sex ( _with his wife,_ his brain whispered) … he could picture all too clearly, in all too many variations, just what Jared would look like kissing Danneel, devouring her mouth, putting his hands on her, teasing and shucking her out of her clothes -- Danneel would have his shirt off like _that_ , he knew she would, and then she’d go straight for the prize: Jared’s cock, big and flushed. Jensen knew exactly what Jared’s cock looked like because one of Jared’s favorite things to do when he got hold of some unlucky soul’s phone was to put dickpics on it. This was one of Jensen’s favorite hobbies, too, so it wasn’t like they didn’t help each other. Jared had an extremely nice dick, objectively speaking, and Jensen had seen it in all kinds of positions.

But he’d never seen it in Danneel’s mouth, as she smeared lipstick up and down the shaft and winked cheekily up at him, and he’d never seen it dragging over her naked skin as Jared manhandled her up against a wall or over a table or under the sheets of their bed.

He’d never seen Jared fucking his wife with it, but Jensen was starting to realize he really, really wanted to.

* * *

Jensen and Jared flew back up to Vancouver for Monday shooting. But before the week was out, Jensen’s preoccupation had gotten so bad that Jared noticed. Jensen just wasn’t up to his usual standard of flirty banter, with his mind giving him a high-def mental clipshow of his best friend for 13 years making wild, unrestrained love to the woman who’d been with him for the last ten.

Hang on. His thought processes came to another screeching halt. Had Jared and Danneel been doing it _while he knew them_?

That first year, they’d hardly had a moment they weren’t working. Had Jared ever snuck out for a lunch quicky, twenty-two and lanky with how fast he’d finished his late growth spurt, all floppy hair and hopeful eyes -- had he wrapped and gone home to collapse in a bed with someone in it, Danneel naked and coaxing him into a fast roll to unwind?

God, Jared had _introduced_ him to Danneel, “just friends,” they’d both said, but had that been “just friends” at the tail end of a wild fling they were convincing themselves didn’t mean anything? Had they still had the occasional sex-with-your-ex hookup, when he and Danneel were just feeling out each others’ “Hello,” fragile as a spring flower as the earth was thawing? Had she ever sucked him off, fast and dirty, hand between her legs, in a bar bathroom because Jensen had smiled at her in the flirty way he _knew_ drove women nuts?

It didn’t matter in the least that Jensen was the one she sucked off now, when he smiled at her like that. It mattered that… that Jared and Danneel had used to be....

“Earth to Jensen,” Jared was saying, waving a hand in front of Jensen’s glazed-over eyes. “What’s gotten into you?”

“I found out something from Danneel last time I was home,” Jensen found himself blurting.

“Oh?” Jared looked amused and curious. “Don’t tell me it’s another puppy.”

“No,” Jensen tried to laugh. “It’s about the two of you, actually.”

Jared still didn’t look like he knew what Jensen was talking about right away.

Jensen couldn’t stand it any longer. “When was the last time you two had sex?” He had to know, he just had to…

Jared’s eyes went wide. “Oh. Oh, god.” He laughed uneasily. “That was ages ago, like, back when I was on Gilmore Girls, season three I think? I wasn’t working as much that season, and we spent about a month meeting up and … relieving stress … Is this the first time she’s mentioned me?”

A knot unclenched in Jensen’s stomach. “Yeah, I had no idea before,” he said. “It’s really been messing with my mind, man.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Jared said immediately. “It was just already so far behind us by the time you and Danneel were a thing, it didn’t seem like it mattered.”

“No, yeah, that’s okay. I get it,” Jensen said vaguely. “Danneel said the same thing.”

“Then what…” Jared looked puzzled. If Jensen didn’t need reassuring that he and Danneel were truly over, why was he freaking out?

Jensen couldn’t answer him. He wanted to say, “Tell me everything, all the details — you know that curl she gets on the corner of her mouth when she’s staring down a dick? Did she love pushing you back on the bed and riding you with her head thrown back and her breasts all displayed for you?”

But that was crossing the line.

That line was there for a reason. It kept their working relationship safe, drama-free, and his marriage intact.

“Wish I coulda seen it,” was slipping from his mouth, vulnerability cracking him open so Jared could see just how much he meant that, _wanted_ it.

“Oh,” Jared breathed, understanding in a heartbeat. He paused, undoubtedly considering that same line Jensen had just stepped over, and whether to meet him there. But in the end he met Jensen’s eyes, and there was a flicker-acknowledgement of heat between them. “Let me talk to Gen and get back to you on that.”

* * *

He was pretty sure both Jared and Danneel had gone to work on Gen after that, because she called him up the next afternoon and said, “What’s this I hear about you trying to get my man in the sack with your wife? Danneel says she’s game but it wasn’t her idea, so it has to be you!”

Jensen nearly choked as he frantically summoned reassurances that no, it wasn’t like that at all. She listened to him sputter, and then cracked up laughing. “I’m sorry, I’m just teasing you. I think it’s a fantastic idea.”

“You do?” Jensen felt whiplashed. Also, _Danneel was game?_

“Just so long as you don’t even think about doing it without me,” she said. “I really wanna watch them relive old times, too.”

Jensen said, “Of course,” on autopilot, and then sat down right on the floor to process the fact that, apparently, this was happening now.


	2. Telecommuting Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped by the weather, the boys and girls have to entertain each other long-distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the prompts for this chapter are at the end.

By the time Jensen and Jared’s next break in filming rolled around, they were all highly looking forward to an extended weekend together. Unfortunately, the weather had other plans.

“A blizzard?” Jared and Jensen were still in Vancouver, and it looked now like they were going to be staying in Vancouver. The airport was closed until further notice, and the wind-driven snow was bad enough to make going anywhere unnecessary in a car just plain stupid. It wasn’t scheduled to clear for two days, which meant they might, if they were lucky, fly home long enough to hug their wives at the baggage claim before turning around and getting on the plane back so they could start filming again.

Jared was seriously running the numbers on that option, but it was time to accept that they were going to be stuck waiting for the next break in their filming cycle. Jensen sighed and called Danneel.

“Hey, honey? Yeah, we looked, but there’s no way out of this storm. Sorry to ruin the plans we made.” They’d been _good_ plans, too, complete with sitters for the kids so the four of them could hop in the extended-cab pickup truck and re-explore Jared’s and Danneel’s wild, misspent youth in the safety of a double-king hotel room.

“It’s okay, we can do it next time,” Danneel soothed. “I’ll reschedule the hotel reservation and everything. Are you guys okay with all that snow?”

“Yeah, I’m over at Jared’s house because it’s closer to the airport,” Jensen said glumly. “Staying the night, the roads are so bad.”

“We can still pretend it’s a sleepover, look where I am,” she teased, panning her camera so Jensen could see the room she was in. Gen waved at him from the background; it was her house.

“I just finished settling the kids down for the night,” she said over Danneel’s shoulder. “Nightcap?”

“Way ahead of you, babe,” Danneel said, holding up two full glasses and handing one to Gen. “I was just pouring when Jensen called.” She took a drink, eyeing Gen over the rim of her glass intently.

Jensen realized what that look was when she turned back to meet his eyes, lifting an eyebrow in a question she hadn’t actually asked. _Should I go for it?_

Jared burst in just then, saving Jensen from answering. “Danneel, hey, great, can you tell Gen -- oh, Gen, there you are. Sorry I didn’t see you…”

“Hey, Jared,” they chorused, exchanging fond glances.

“I was just telling Danneel we’re not gonna make it this weekend,” Jensen said, so they’d all be on the same page.

“Yeah,” Jared sighed, looking like it was a personal attack on him by the storm itself. “Everybody’s homebound.”

“At least we’re in good company!” Danneel said, toasting them with her glass. “And nobody has to go anywhere until morning.”

Jared poured himself and Jensen some drinks as they all pondered that in silence. Then Gen giggled suddenly.

“I feel like we should be playing sleepover games, or drinking games. You know, Truth or Dare, Never Have I Ever, that kind of thing.”

“Dare,” Jared said immediately.

“I dare you to… put on that frilly ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron and let Jensen bend you over the back of the sofa,” Gen said promptly.

Of course Jared was game; he sprang into action, returning from the kitchen in pink and blue ruffles (a past gag gift, Jensen recalled) and making sure he had a good camera angle as he came to stand, back to Jensen, looking over his shoulder. “Well?”

Jensen grinned, the slow sultry one that always got results, and pressed Jared forward to the back of the couch. “Got something for me, darlin’?” he asked in his best Texas drawl. “Gonna let me have my wicked way with you?”

He used his hand on the back of Jared’s neck to push him down, folded over the couch with those long legs still standing straight. Jared was so flexible.

Jared shivered and let him do it, rocking hips back into Jensen’s dick just to mess with him. Jensen groaned and backed away, looking at the girls.

“Okay, next,” Jensen said.

“Truth or Dare,” Jared asked him, coming up off the couch.

“Dare,” Jensen said.

“Compare dicks with me,” Jared said immediately.

Jensen groaned. Wasn’t it early in the game for this?

But the girls were laughing already, and he wasn’t going to back out. He unzipped his pants and drew his cock out from his boxers.

Jared matched him, taking his out too, framing it with his frilly apron, and grinned as he gave it a couple strokes to make it chub up.

That didn’t keep Jensen from noticing that it hadn’t been entirely flaccid to start with. Jared had liked something about being bent over the couch, Jensen thought, filing it away for future reference.

But now he had to match what Jared was doing, unless he wanted to compare his soft dick to Jared’s hard one. No, thank you.

“Just think about Jared bending me over with that log he’s packing,” Danneel said, low and wicked and how did she know _just_ the buttons to press?

Jensen groaned and stroked himself.

“The first time I saw it, I didn’t think it was going to fit,” Gen said, every bit as evil as Danneel. “I thought I might have to go home and practice with a dildo for a week before trying. But Jared wanted to see if he could loosen me up, and I didn’t want to leave the boy hanging. We got it in by the end of the night, but let me tell you, it took _hours_ of stretching me out.”

Jensen was fully hard, and so, when he looked over, was Jared. The talking had worked, even if he wasn’t going to be getting _those_ images out of his head anytime soon, either.

“You’re only a little longer than me,” Jensen said. “And if anything, mine is wider.”

“It is not!” Jared leaned in, indignant. “Yours is just curvier.” He looked closely between them. “That’s how optical illusions work, yours is so much shorter that it just _looks_ wider.”

“Bullshit, Jared,” Jensen rolled his eyes. “You were just expecting to be bigger all around.”

“No, here, let’s measure,” Jared said, and like so many other things in his life, Jensen found himself doing something completely unexpected because of Jared Padalecki and his crazy ideas.

In this case, it was standing next to his best friend, wrapping their hands around each other’s cocks and comparing where exactly the fingers met in comparison to their own.

“You might actually be the same width as me,” Jared said finally, and Jensen had to agree. If there was a whisker’s difference, it was impossible to say on whose side it lay.

Meanwhile, his eyes were trying not to roll back in his head at the feeling of Jared gripping his shaft, moving his hand up and down to figure out the best measurement to get.

Danneel and Gen were staring avidly when he looked back at the screen. Danneel’s hand was on her own boob, squeezing gently. Jensen coughed. “Okay, whose turn next? Danneel?”

“Sure,” Danneel said easily. “Dare.”

“Show us what an orgasm looks like,” Jensen said.

He could hear Jared suck in a breath from beside him. He could see Gen quivering with how still she was trying to stay, for that matter.

Danneel’s eyes went dark, and her hand traveled down to her own thigh, then spidered its way up her skirt to slip underneath her panties. She splayed her legs out, leaning back in her chair, showing off more than was decent, except that the lacy pink panties were still covering what, exactly, her hand was doing. But they could see it moving, and they could hear when Danneel started making soft little moans that caught on her breath. She tossed her head side to side.

Gen was practically sitting on her hands to keep from touching, but help from a friend hadn’t been part of the dare.

It was an amazingly short amount of time before Danneel was rocking and shuddering and crying out, her face tense and open at the same time. She must have been really worked up from watching them razzing each other; Jensen could tell. He never got tired of looking at her face at times like these, and he was even pleased that Jared and Gen both seemed as entranced with looking at her as he was. She was gorgeous, after all, inside and out; and who wouldn’t want to gaze upon perfection?

But Jensen knew he wouldn’t be inviting other friends to watch anything like this, either. This was only for the four of them.

She shook her orgasm-haze off fairly quickly, and turned to Gen with a positively evil glint in her eye.. “Alright, your turn, truth or dare?

Gen laughed. “Truth,” she said. “Nobody’s picked it yet.”

Danneel only looked a little disappointed. “Okay,” she said, “What were you thinking about, just now while I was doing that?”

Gen sucked in a breath. “Are you sure you want to know?” Her eyes didn’t leave Danneel’s, not even to glance over at the boys.

“I do even more, now,” Danneel said, not budging an inch.

“I was thinking about how much I’d like to get you naked and take you apart,” Gen said, low and sultry. “Push you over and suck you off, get my fingers in you. To start with. I could fit my whole hand in you and fuck you until you’re messy and wrung out.”

Danneel wasn’t looking away from Gen now, either.

“I’d toss those long legs up in the air and make you sing,” Gen said. “I’ve wanted to for years.”

Danneel was swaying closer to Gen, fascinated like she was a snake-charmer. Jensen wondered if they were going to kiss, but then Gen broke the stare with a toss of her head, looking back at the camera, shaking it off. “Well, that was fun. Do we want to play another round?”

“I have an even better idea, if you guys want to play a different game,” Jensen said.

“I’m up for anything,” Danneel said, tossing back her drink. She looked sorry that Gen had stopped.

Jared and Gen agreed, too.

“Simon says finger your nipple,” Jensen said, trying out a sex voice like a teacher in a porno and setting the example with his own little nub.

All three of them followed suit.

“Simon says...switch to the other one.” Again, they all did it.

“Now, someone else’s nipple,” he cracked out sharp, his director-expecting-to-be-obeyed voice, and watched gleefully as all three leaped into action, realizing only after the girls were groping each other and Jared’s hand hovered an inch from his chest that Simon _hadn’t_ said.

They laughed with delight. “It’s been so long I forgot how to play,” Danneel grinned. “We obviously need practice.”

“Simon says slide your hand under a shirt,” Jensen said, and ignored Jared as his hand really did home in on Jensen’s nipples this time. Gen and Danneel were caressing each other’s waists.

“Simon says, undo a button.” Only Danneel had buttons, on the girl’s side, and the upper ones were already undone. They each undid one, opening her shirt to her belly button.

Jared had found Jensen’s one button, only recently redone after his dare, and popped it open again.

“Kiss on the mouth.” They didn’t fall for it this time. Oh, well.

“Simon says kiss the other person on the neck.”

He watched avidly as they craned their necks gently to give each other access, and nibbled and sucked from collarbone to ear, putting on a show they knew damn well was being watched. Jared draped himself over Jensen’s back and watched over his shoulder, casually dropping a tiny peck on his neck.

“God, look at them,” Jared whispered. “Have you ever seen anything hotter?”

Jensen shook his head. They were waiting. “Simon says take each other’s shirts off,” he said hoarsely.

They unwrapped each other, making it sensual and sexy. Gen was wearing two shirts, but Danneel took them both anyway. Jared didn’t even bother to move, still watching.

“Now the rest of it,” Jensen said. They looked up at him -- it was too soon after the last one, of course they knew it was a dud command -- and then they started doing it anyway, shimmying each other out of pants and underwear quickly.

Either Jensen or Jared could have said something, anything: hey, you’re not supposed to, stop it; and it would have stopped immediately, just a big joke, awkwardness easily covered. But neither one said a word. They scarcely breathed.

They were playing a different game now, a much older one. Gen ran her hands down Danneel’s sides, exploring confidently, while Danneel looped her arms around Gen’s neck and leaned in for a kiss. They made out, teasing and touching, and then Gen pulled away and said, “Alright, but seriously, let’s move this to the bed.”

She pushed Danneel backwards across the room, guiding her so she didn’t bump into anything, and pushed her gently down on the mattress.

Then she came back and got the laptop, setting it up with a good view. “You guys can make any suggestions you want, but I’ve got a plan,” she said.

* * *

Gen’s plan was driving Danneel _crazy_. She’d been fingering her for ages, working up to all four fingers pressed close together, pumping in and out, and slipping the first digit of her thumb in with them sometimes. All the while, her mouth was busy on Danneel, attentive to her clit for a time and then detouring around the insides of her thighs, up to her hipbones, tracing out swirling patterns on her skin before relenting and coming back to lick at her folds, pressure and then absence and then welcome pressure again.

Gen lifted her head, finally. “How’re you doing, luvvey?” she asked. “Loosened up?”

Danneel moaned. “I’m so loose, Gen, I’m ready. C’mon. Whatever you’re planning, I can take it.”

“Good,” said Gen, and suddenly her hand was _shoving_ up into Danneel, twisting and pushing and twisting some more. She folded her fingers as they ran out of room, thankful her nails were short.

Danneel cried out and flexed, and then Gen’s fist was all the way in to the wrist.

“Holy fucking shit,” Jared swore into Jensen’s ear, and Jensen had to agree. Somehow both their cocks had come out of their clothes again. They’d moved to Jared’s couch while the girls were occupied, and Jared had some fancy way of connecting Jensen’s phone to his giant wall TV so that it looked like they were watching their wives in a porno. It was weird and disturbing, but also kind of amazing.

Jensen was less sure how he and Jared had started jerking each other off as they watched, but it hardly seemed worth kicking up a fuss now, after they’d hand-measured each other earlier and especially considering what Gen was doing in Danneel’s pussy as they watched.

Her hand — fist — was corkscrewing in and out of Danneel, shiny juices coating everything thoroughly. After that first cry, Danneel seemed to be making an effort to be quieter, but every panting breath seemed to have a little voice on the edge of it. Gen was keeping her promise to take her apart.

“Hey Gen, baby,” Jared said quietly, “Remember what’s in the drawer by the bed?”

Gen turned to look at the screen with a wolfish grin. “Of course I remember,” she said. “You want me to bring it out?”

Jared glanced over at Jensen. Was he _shy_? Jared was almost never embarrassed about anything. Jensen suddenly wanted to know what was in that drawer.

But Danneel’s movements were getting ragged and unsteady, like she was about to come. His and Jared’s eyes both were glued to the screen, watching as Gen went faster and faster, whipping Danneel’s orgasm out of her with her with her hands, one inside and one rubbing her clit, and soft words falling out of her: “C’mon, Danneel, that’s it, God, you look gorgeous like this. I’ve wanted to do this so long, but I never told you. Wanted to get all up inside you and give you such a wild ride -- it’ll never come out of the mattress, just wait and see.”

Danneel had shuddered and stopped moving at some point in all of that. Now she opened her eyes.

“We could have laid a towel down,” she said.

“Nah,” Gen laughed. “We can always buy a new mattress. How are you feeling?”

Danneel smiled up at her tenderly. “Amazing,” she sighed. “Why did it take this long for this to happen?”

Gen glanced coyly over her shoulder at the boys, staring up at them while sprawled on their couch with their hands on each other’s dicks. “I have no idea,” she said. 

“Well, we should definitely make sure it keeps happening,” Danneel said.

“I think that can be arranged,” Gen purred. “Are you ready for round two?”

Danneel stretched. “You have something in mind?”

Gen smirked. Then she reached over to the drawer of the bedside table, and brought out a double-ended dildo.

“Oh, wow, how do you…” Danneel started, but Jensen’s head swung over to look at Jared. 

Jared was looking a little pink and definitely avoiding his eyes. 

“Jared,” Jensen said slowly, “Do you have that thing so Gen can _fuck you with it?_ ”

Jared snuck a glance over and wet his lips. “Uh…yes?” He straightened his shoulders self-consciously and shook himself. “The prostate’s an amazing thing, you should try it sometime.”

“Or you could just watch me fuck your wife with it,” Gen said. She’d slid one end of the dildo inside herself, and now it jutted from between her legs, stiff and bright red. 

“Or...yeah,” Jensen agreed, brain going off-line as it tried to process too much heat. “Honey?”

Danneel looked like a satisfied cat as she watched brightly, propped on her elbows behind her. “Oh, well, honey, at least if you can’t get home to make sweet love to me, I’ll be able to make do somehow.” She winked saucily up at Gen. “Come and get me, sugar.”

Gen knee-walked closer to her. “Have you ever been with a girl before like this?” she asked, curious. “”Or am I your first?”

Danneel laughed. “Do you know, I think you _are_ my first. I’ve never been fucked by a woman before.”

“Oh!” Gen grinned. “Well, in that case, I’d better make it good for you.”

”I think she already has,” Jensen said out loud. “Can she outdo herself, do you think?” he teased Danneel.

“Oh, I’m betting she can,” Jared said. “She’s really good with that thing.” He was still blushing when Jensen and Danneel looked at him, but not as much.

“Of course I am,” Gen said sweetly, and with one hand guiding the dildo, she set to work between Danneel’s long, gorgeous legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J2, Gen, Danneel, voyeur/exhibitionists:  
> The Js haven’t been home in weeks, and a long-anticipated trip home is canceled due to the remnants of a hurricane that closes the ~~Austin~~ airport. Jensen skypes Danneel, hoping for phone sex (because they were both REALLY looking forward to some quality time together) and finds she went to Gen’s house to wait out the storm. The kids are all fast asleep, the girls are tipsy and horny, and when Jared shows up and tells him Gen has been fantasizing about Danneel for a long time, the logical solution is to lead the girls through a game of Simon Says, using all the toys Jared knows are in the bedside drawer.
> 
> J2, size queens:  
> J2 comparing dicks and how they’re alike/differing, turning into touching ~~and oral~~ and all the ways they can analyze each other
> 
> Jared/Gen, size!kink:  
> Gen wonders how on earth she's meant to fit that dick inside her, but she's definitely up to the challenge.
> 
> Jared/Jensen/Danneel/Genevieve, ~~underage orgy,~~ truth or dare:  
>  ~~High school~~ J2 and their girlfriends ~~sneak out to Jensen's parents' lake house and~~ get drunk (maybe for the first time?). They play kinky truth or dare. Things get way out of hand.  
>  Virginity kink a bonus.
> 
> Gen/anyone, fisting, top Gen:  
> Gen has really small hands.


	3. One And Two Makes Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jared/Danneel/Jared, double penetration  
> She likes having her boys close, taking them at the same time.  
> Bonus for lots of assplay to get her ready for one of their dicks and then they trap her in between their hot, sweaty bodies.

Two weeks later, Danneel was scheduled to work on Supernatural again as Anael. Jensen and Jared both took the time to greet her warmly at the airport, even though she protested she’d be fine having one of the show’s drivers pick her up.

”Nonsense,” Jensen said. “We’ve been looking forward to seeing you for ages.”

“Live and in person,” Jared added, grinning. “In the flesh, even.”

She laughed and swatted him. “You haven’t changed a bit,” she said.

“That’s not true at all,” he protested. “I’ve grown as a person.” He winked. “Measurably.”

“Jensen! Are you going to let this go on?” 

Jensen laughed, sweeping her into his arms for a kiss. “It’s been fourteen years of it so far, I’m not stopping him now.”

She sighed into the kiss, delighted to be here with them, finally. They’d had a few other steamy phone conversations, when their schedules allowed, and Gen had given her blessing for them to enjoy themselves. “You’d better,” she had said. “I’m going to be stuck socializing all night, but I want to hear all the steamy details when you get home.”

“My turn,” Jared said, tugging her loose from Jensen. All they did was hug, since anybody could have their camera-phones out in a public airport like this, but he gave her a little nuzzle in the ear. “Just wait till we get you home,” he whispered.

Danneel thanked every lucky star she could think of that they’d had the foresight to book her flight for the day before she had to start shooting, instead of the morning of. Now they had all evening to themselves before having to work. If she’d gotten in in the morning and had to pretend everything was normal on set all day, she was sure the crew would have realized something was up. The sexual tension would have outed them before the day was out.

This way at least hopefully they’d burn some of it off in advance.

All she had was her light carry-on, which Jensen swept off to the car with. She and Jared followed, so buoyant it felt like they were drunk. They were giddy with what was going to happen as soon as they were behind closed doors.

Jensen had driven his pickup truck, so that they wouldn’t have to pretend for a driver. The front seat was a big bench seat, roomy enough for all three of them. Danneel sat in the middle and made out with Jared while Jensen muttered curses at them for distracting him while he was trying to drive.

Once they were finally at Jensen’s apartment, they were shucking jackets and boots the second the door closed, followed by more of their clothing, at least until Jared pushed her up against a wall and kissed her breathless.

Jensen groaned, “You guys are killing me.”

Danneel felt him take Jared by the shoulder, pulling him away. “It’s my turn with my wife, you greedy jerk.”

She was roused up enough that she didn’t like not being touched. “Then you’d better show him how it’s done, cowboy,” she said, twining an arm around her husband’s neck.

He did, in fact, kiss very well. She lost track of time, a little.

Jensen had spun her out from the wall partway, and Jared pressed up against her back before too long, hands roughing up her remaining clothing until it was all but falling off her. _They_ were still wearing a lot more than she was, and it gave her a dirty thrill, being nearly naked between them while they still wore jeans and long-sleeved shirts.

Jared’s hand slid onto her bare breast and she moaned. Jensen started mouthing down her neck, and she leaned her head back onto Jared’s shoulder, which was really the perfect height for that. Jared twisted around so he could kiss her again, while Jensen started torturing her nipple with his mouth. Jared reached down and felt between her legs.

“God, Jensen, she’s so wet already,” Jared groaned. “You gonna take her before I do?”

“We’ll get there,” Jensen growled. He stopped kissing her breast, with what looked like great effort, and stood up. “But we can make it to the bedroom first. Anyway, I told Gen I’d film it for her to watch later.”

“Oh you did, did you?” Jared laughed. “Well, we’d better not do it all out here, then.“

They were all naked for real by the time they got to the bed, a trail of clothing across the floor leaving little to the imagination should anyone happen to see it. But no one would. Danneel was hanging back, a little shy for once, or maybe just not wanting to spring her surprise too early. 

“C’mon, babe,” Jared said, sitting on the bad and pulling her down onto his lap. “Let Jensen do his cameraman magic while we show them what it was like before we got all married and respectable.”

“Camera’s rolling,” Jensen said. He was on the far side of the bed, enjoying the view for the moment.

She grinned and let Jared pull her in, giving a theatrical moan. “Ohmigod, baby, yeah, let’s do it! Ravish me!”

Jared did, in fact, proceed to ravish her, hand travelling down her side to her butt — any second now, he would discover her surprise…

“Danneel? What’s this?” he asked. “Jensen? Did you know about this?”

“It’s a plug,” Danneel said. “Gen put it in for us. I didn’t have one, so that was nice of her, don’t you think?”

Jensen came around to see. He made a punched-in-the-gut noise. “Danneel, you’re gonna be the death of us.” His hand went almost of its own volition to trace the silicone base in her crack. He tugged. “Did you get yourself all wet and ready?” he asked, low-voiced. “Or did Gen do it?”

“She stretched me out before, so good,” Danneel moaned. “Wanted to make sure I’d be ready to take you both.” She glanced up at him through her eyelashes. “If we wanted to do that, I mean.”

“Christ,” Jared groaned. “I forgot how much you like to spring things on a guy.” 

“Too much, baby?” she cooed at him.

“No,” he grinned. “Except for nearly making me come ahead of time. It’s a good thing I’m older now.”

Jensen tugged the plug out enough to stretch her and let it slide back in, watching in fascination as her rim contracted around it. “We might need to make sure she’s really loose enough.”

“Hm, good point,” Jared said. His finger started tracing the line where the toy disappeared into her.

She shuddered. Then she wrapped one arm around Jared’s neck and kissed him, dirty and with lots of tongue.

Jensen’s hand moved up her back, resting lightly on the back of her neck. When she drew back for a breath, he tipped her head and kissed her just as deep and dirty, only inches from Jared’s face. 

She writhed against Jared delightedly. Their hands were running all over her, now, caressing and sometimes running over each other, too. Jensen slid her plug in and out a couple more times, letting the widest part cross her rim this time before pushing it back. She kissed back and forth between them until she really was out of breath, and then she said firmly, “Okay, your turn now. Kiss.”

Jensen met Jared’s eyes, looking down for once because he was still standing while Jared was sitting. They’d kissed any number of times, but this was -- more serious. 

Then Jared reached up to pull Jensen’s head down, and kissed him. It was soft, surprisingly sweet, and for a long moment all three of them held their breaths: and then Jensen kissed back, like he’d been kissing Danneel, familiar and with _intent_.

Kissing Jared was way more amazing than he’d been giving it credit for, he decided.

Eventually, they moved positions so that Jared was leaning back against the headboard, with Danneel on top of him and Jensen still behind her. They all looked down to watch as Danneel lowered herself carefully onto Jared’s big shaft, Jensen’s hands on her hips steadying her.

“Oh, that’s gorgeous,” Jared sighed. “Feels so -- Is the camera getting a good angle of this?”

“Don’t worry,” Jensen patted his leg. “The camera’s fine.”

“Focus on me now,” Danneel said, smiling into his eyes. “Otherwise a girl could start feeling like you’re not paying attention.” She sank the rest of the way onto him.

He gasped. “Oh, trust me, Danneel, you have my -- attention.”

He _did_ feel huge in her, with the plug filling her from behind and his dick pressing just that little bit further than Jensen’s usually did. She twisted her hips up and settled again. “Good,” she said. “Now be a good boy and wait.”

She looked over her shoulder at Jensen. “Isn’t it time for that toy to come out, don’t you think?”

“Are you sure?” He wiggled it very slightly out and in, just to tease her.

She raised an imperious eyebrow at him, and he relented. “All right.” It slid out of her in a rush, and he dropped it on the floor. He stuck two fingers up her, feeling how loose she was. “Hmm. I do think you need some more stretching.”

“Jensen!” she cried. “Stop being an ass, just fuck me now!”

“No, really,” he said, serious enough for her to realize he meant it. “We’ve never done this before, and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

She sighed and dropped her forehead onto Jared’s chest. Jared petted her hair sympathetically. “Just don’t take _forever?_ ” she asked. 

“It’ll take as long as it takes,” Jensen said, and she could hear the evil grin back in his voice. He moved his fingers, twisted them up inside her, and she and Jared both inhaled.

“I can feel that,” Jared said.

“”Can you now?” Jensen murmured, and scissored his fingers a couple times. “Feel that?”

“Dick,” Jared grunted, screwing up his face. “Keep doing it, it’s really working for me.”

Danneel laughed, and they all felt it. Jensen swallowed and added a third finger. He was speeding up, not just trying to torment anymore. But he still added a fourth and twisted and pumped before he decided she was ready. There had been a lot of lube still in Danneel from the plug, but he added some more from the bedside table.

“Okay, babe, I think you’re ready. Do you feel ready?”

“I am so ready, Jensen, I swear if you don’t put your dick in my ass _right now…ah!_ ” She broke off as Jensen set the head against her hole and _pushed._ “Oh! Oh God, yes, oh -- that’s really big, don’t stop, I’m good, OH!”

Jared looked torn between laughing and coming on the spot, shaking with the effort to hold still while Jensen slid slowly deeper, feeling every inch along his dick, pressing until the space inside Danneel got closer and tighter than he would have believed possible. “Shh, baby, it’s okay, we gotcha,” he babbled, petting her hair again.

“We do,” Jensen agreed. He leaned over her, arms planted on either side of them, warm sweaty chest resting lightly on her back. She almost purred, caught between the two of them, broad chests behind and before her. She could feel the dicks in her stretching and rubbing back and forth, not really setting up a rhythm yet so much as just adjusting to the position. She lifted up a fraction and sat back down, afraid to move too much, with different angles to worry about.

Jensen drew back, and went smoothly into her again. Danneel and Jared both groaned at the feeling.

“Yeah, go,” Jared said, strangled-sounding, and Jensen needed no more encouragement.

He set up a steady pace, rocking all three of them together and enjoying the noises he was wringing out of both of them. He’d worried, before all this began, that having sex together might be an awkward disaster; he’d never been more glad to be wrong. This was shaping up to be among the best sex he’d ever had in his life, and if he knew Jared and Danneel at all, which he did, they were feeling similar.

He looked over at the camera, set up and all but forgotten, and smiled. “Wish you could be here for this, Gen,” and then he bent all his attention to making more of those amazing moans and whimpers he was digging out of his partners.

They were never going to stop doing this.

* * *

Of course, two weekends later, Jared got to fly home alone because Jensen was shooting a whole bunch of stuff without him. That bastard.

It was okay, though. Jensen happened to have inside knowledge, and his inside knowledge said that Danneel and Gen were planning on tying his oversized co-star down to a chair and absolutely _torturing_ him.

He’d made them promise to video the whole thing for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's everything I was able to write on this before time was up at the Masquerade comm, but now I can post the next part!


	4. Hot-Blooded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danneel and Gen tie Jared to a chair and have their wicked way with him. Except he's totally an evil vampire trying to bite them, so who's to say which of them is the most wicked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts I more-or-less took advantage of for this chapter:
> 
> Jared/Gen/Adrianne, sub Jared, bondage  
> Jared gets tied up and used by both of his on-screen ladies.
> 
> Jared/Gen (and/or J2/Gen), fantasies of bloodplay, rough sex  
> In Season 4, they filmed all those scenes of Sam cutting up Ruby, drinking her blood, and having rough sex with her. Since Jared went on to marry Genevieve, that suggests to me that something about those scenes worked for them, right? So I'd love to see some Jared/Gen that plays with this (bonus points if Jensen is involved somehow, too, even if just in Jared's or Gen's fantasies).

Jared tested the silk scarves securing his arms to the sturdy wooden chair the girls had found for this game, and wondered (again) what he’d gotten himself into. Danneel and Gen had their backs to him, digging through a large box of more silk scarves.

“How about this one?” Danneel asked, holding up a pretty dark blue.

“Perfect,” Gen said happily. “Jared, honey, we’re going to cover your eyes, is that okay?”

Jared swallowed. “I guess....” With his hands tied down, he wouldn’t be able to take it off if he felt like. Gen had blindfolded him once or twice before, but just for a couple minutes of foreplay, nothing more. He had a feeling this was going to be different.

He thought about saying something about taking it off if he didn’t like it anymore, but he didn’t want to sound whiny. He took a deep breath. “Yeah, okay.”

“Don’t worry,” Danneel said, bending to give him a kiss on the forehead. “We’ll take good care of you, and you can always tap out.”

Jared smiled at her. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Gen bound the midnight blue over his eyes before he could see if she smiled back. He could feel them passing the silk back and forth between them, around his head; and then the ends were tucked in, and he couldn’t see even a smidge of light through the cloth. He twisted against the ties binding his arms. They hadn’t bound his legs yet; he could just stand up if he felt like it, bring the whole chair with him.

He didn’t feel like it. He wanted to find out what they were planning on doing to him -- if he knew anything, it was that there was a plan behind this.

Instead he extended a leg, feeling around for -- there, one of their legs. Gen _eep_ ed. He drew his foot caressingly down her leg.

“Ooh!” Gen giggled. “Jared, we’ll have to do something about that next!”

He felt a silk scarf being dragged down his arm, tickling all the little hairs until they were standing on end. “Here, this is a nice big one, it should be strong enough to hold his legs,” he could hear Danneel saying. “And it’s purple, too.”

“I hope you mean royal purple,” Jared said, unable to see it, “and not, like, mauve.”

“Don’t worry,” Danneel repeated. “If you can’t see it, what does it matter?”

Jared groaned. “I’ll watch the tapes later, too, you know,” he said. “I’ll find out.”

“Oops, hadn’t thought of that,” Gen said, impish bright. “I’ll go get the pink glittery one.”

“You’re evil,” Jared said, resigned. “I should have known.” They were wrapping his ankles and calves to the chair legs, one to each leg so he was splayed open a little. 

He squirmed. He’d never been comfortable sitting properly in a chair, all right angles and posture problems. But both arms and legs were bound tightly now. His head turned blindly when he heard a voice.

“Nooo, I don’t think we’re the evil ones here,” Gen said. “I think you’re an evil vampire, and we have to tie you up so you don’t bite our necks and drink all our blood.”

“If I’m that bad, you should probably just kill me,” Jared pointed out. “Once I get free, I’m bound to make you suffer.”

“Ah, but we’re hoping to cure you of your nasty vampire ways,” Danneel said.

“We found a new spell,” Gen invented. “The main ingredient is lots of the vampire’s, ah, virile juices.”

“We’re going to have to put a lot of effort into getting enough,” Danneel said, barely keeping her voice serious. 

“And if the spell doesn’t work, well, at least we’ll have had a fun time of it, right?” Gen suggested, caressing his face.

Jared turned his head and snapped playfully at her fingers, which she barely yanked back in time. “We’re going to have to be careful with this one,” she said to Danneel, getting into character.

“That’s okay,” Danneel said. “Adds to the spice.” She brushed a quick, feather-light kiss across his lips, pulling back out before he could follow up. “Mm, what a taste.”

“Share,” Gen demanded, and then he could hear sounds of them making out a little.

“Over here, guys,” he said when he got too impatient. He wished he could see.

“Aw, Mr. Vampire wants us to get started,” Gen said. She put her hands on either side of him and leaned in, close enough for him to smell. “Wouldn’t you just love to get your mouth on some of this.”

Jared was open-mouthed and panting slightly. He _would._ “Gonna bite you all up, that pretty pale neck of yours,” he muttered. “Once I started, you’d be mine. Your friend would have to drag you off me, you’d be so horny for me --”

“We’re horny already,” Danneel said. “But we can get your dick out and ride it without succumbing to your blood-sucking wiles.”

He felt hands running down his chest and up his leg, aiming for his junk; he was mostly hard already, and the way they caressed and groped at him as they undid his pants and brought him out easily got him the rest of the way there. He shivered as he felt their long nails on him, every accidental brush sending flares of sensation up his spine. 

“There it is,” Danneel cooed, and he felt a hot, wet mouth descend over the head.

He let out a sharp grunt of surprise; without sight, every new touch came as a surprise, and it was messing with him more than he’d expected. 

Someone stole another brief brush-kiss while he was distracted: Gen, he thought, tasting her on his lips. He tried to chase her mouth, but she laughed and didn’t let him. Instead she hovered just on the edge of his range, so he could trace her neck with the tip of his tongue but no more. He struggled against his ties again, trying to get closer to her, but they’d done him up In scarves well. His head would only go so far.

His cock was sinking deep into Danneel’s mouth, her head bobbing energetically on it. And Gen was teasing him up above, darting in and out, barely letting him taste before she was gone again. 

He growled and snapped his teeth in the air in frustration, only partly play-acted. He couldn’t move! He felt Gen’s hand against his cheek, warm and gentle. “Easy, big guy,” she murmured. 

“I’m going to sink my teeth into you,” Jared warned. “I’m going to catch you when you’re _just_ too slow, and bite until that warm, red blood comes out so I can _taste_ it, and once I do, you’ll be under my sway. You’ll do as I please, then!”

He could feel Danneel getting distracted by this speech, and she pulled her head up long enough to say, “Not if we make you come enough for our spell, first!”

“Is he close?” Gen asked her. “Because I might just let him catch me if I don’t get to sit on a big, fat dick soon.”

“Mmh, you’re really into that blood stuff, aren’t you?” Danneel asked.

“God, I know,” Gen sighed. “I wasn’t before I met him, I don’t think. But do you know how many times he had to pretend to suck my blood for those scenes we did? All shirtless and sweaty, lying on top of me?”

“Ooh, yeah, I can see that having some lasting effects,” Danneel laughed.

“It was _intense_ ,” Gen said. “ _He_ was intense.”

“I’m still here,” Jared said. “And I still really, really want to suck your blood.”

He felt a finger tracing his lips, and he panted and mouthed hopelessly at it. “Not if we suck you dry first, champ,” Gen said, flicking his nose.

His dick was plunged back into wet heat, as Danneel redoubled her efforts, and Jared groaned and tried not to come.

But Danneel was wicked, good at this, and knew enough of his secrets that she had him spilling soon enough. True to the game, she pulled off at the last second and held a mason jar to collect it all, setting it aside once he was done. 

They took advantage of him post-orgasm to swoop in for more substantial kisses, tongues darting between his lips, if not his teeth, before retreating again.

Jared tried to work up enough energy to gnash at them, but it took him a minute. And by the time he could move…

“Uuuuhhhh,” Gen was moaning, planting herself on his lap, her back to him and her ass wriggling and rocking against his dick, which was valiantly twitching back to life. Danneel had moved around behind him, arm wrapped around his neck to keep him from pitching forward to taste the nape of Gen’s neck, so close to him as she sat on his lap.

She shifted -- turning back to look over her shoulder? “Do I smell good, baby?’ she asked. Some of her hair brushed his face as she pulled it around. “Can you feel how fast my blood is pumping for you? It’d drive me crazy if you did bite me, I know it would.”

He _could_ feel her pulse through her naked skin, jackrabbit-quick. She used one hand to feed his half-erect cock into her. He groaned as he felt her, warm and gloriously encasing him. He was already oversensitive, but he was getting harder.

“I wouldn’t be able to stop riding your dick,” she continued, sliding gracefully up and down, “Danneel wouldn’t even be able to pull me off you. I’d just keep fucking myself on you until you drank all my blood, I wouldn’t care.”

“It always feels so good,” Jared promised, low and filthy. “When I drink someone. I wouldn’t even have to kill you. I could just drink you until you were dizzy and weak, and then fuck you into unconsciousness while you came, time after time. If my hips were free, I’d be making you scream for me.”

“Goddamn,” Danneel said. “ _I’m_ going to have a whole new kink when this is over.” She planted a wet smack between Jared’s neck and shoulder, sucking a red mark into his skin. 

Jared tilted his head around to nibble at her hair, all that he could reach. “I’d save enough room for dessert,” he assured her. “Lay you out next to your friend, get you naked and bite you all over. Just little bites. You’d be so high for me, you’d come the second I touched you, before my dick was even in, and you wouldn’t stop coming until I was through.”

“Just keep telling yourself that,” Danneel said sweetly. “Whatever fantasies will get you off quicker, so we can collect what we need.”

Jared was fully hard now, and Gen quickened her pace from lazy to serious. He wanted to run his hands over her naked back in front of him, her sides, slide around to the front to cup her boobs, but he wasn’t free. All he could do was writhe his arms against the scarves binding him.

“Almost,” Gen panted. “Almost there…” She threw her head back as she came, and Danneel barely noticed in time it was within Jared’s range, pulling his head away at the last second so his teeth snapped in empty air. 

Gen collapsed forward and slid off, and Danneel moved around Jared to bring him off and collect his second dose. “Third time should do it,” she said, pleased at how much she had already.

Jared groaned. “What if I don’t have another one in me?”

“Oh, I’m not worried about that,” Danneel said, smirking with her voice. “We’ve got plenty of time to rev you up again.” She drew a teasing finger down his spent dick.

Jared tipped his head back as far as he could and tried to ignore the torture. He was really oversensitive now, and he didn’t know how much more he could take. But he wasn’t willing to cry mercy, yet, either. Danneel and Gen were rocking the hell out of this scenario, even without Jared being able to see a thing. He just needed a break, some change in what was going on…

And then he felt Gen’s lips on his again, daring and confident in his exhaustion. He mouthed weakly back, and she grew even bolder…

 _There_. His teeth snagged her bottom lip as she tried to retreat, crying out, startled as she was caught. He felt her draw away, but he knew he’d gotten her.

“You’re bleeding,” Danneel said sharply. “Gen…”

“I’m okay,” Gen said. “It’s tiny, see? Nothing. I don’t think he really got me.”

“I don’t know, Gen, are you sure? We can take a break,” Danneel offered, worried and still a little suspicious.

“No, don’t be silly. C’mon, kiss me,” Gen wheedled.

He didn’t hear Danneel respond, but he could hear the sounds of them making out after a moment, so he guessed Gen had pressed her case successfully. He took a few deep breaths, trying to be ready for whatever came next.

A body falling hard into his lap with a _thump_ and a surprised yelp was one possibility he had anticipated, knowing Gen as well as he did. Gen was under the spell of his bite now and they both knew it. Danneel should have known it, too, but she’d gone and let Gen lull her with a kiss and push her down onto him, sprawled all a-kilter.

Gen was swiftly tugging the ends of the scarves free so his arms could come up around Danneel, holding her in place, but even before that, Jared had buried his open mouth against Danneel’s shoulder, digging in almost enough to break the skin.

Danneel froze.

Gen undid his blindfold, too. He blinked to find her standing in front of them, arms crossed and wearing nothing but an extremely evil grin. 

“Well?” she asked

Danneel moaned. “You fucker, you played me!” 

“Moment of truth. How much do you _really_ want to be bitten, Danneel?”

Jared felt her shiver in his lap. “Oh, please. I’m not scared of your big, sharp teeth.”

He bit down on her a little harder, and Gen asked, “Are you sure?”

“Anything you’ve got,” Danneel said. “Bring it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end for now! I want to get all four together for Valentine’s Day, but writing projects are piling up on every side this fall. I'll write it sooner or later, promise. Maybe in February, in time for the holiday. ;) Hit Subscribe at the top of the story if you don’t want to miss it!


End file.
